Human
by heathersinclair1
Summary: Fourth year Slytherin student Corinne Broadway loves potion making so much that she borrows from Severus frequently. She finds him unconscious one day while coming to see him for more ingredients in potions class. Severus is willing to make it up to her in other ways though.
1. Chapter 1

_**It was a cold December evening at Hogwarts when Severus Snape placed a black candle on his desk to light the room.**_

 _ **He was about to mark essays so he struck a match to light the candle. The match lit and he placed it on the wick.**_

 _ **Sighing, Severus sat down at his desk. He dipped the quill in ink when he smelled a burning odor.**_

 ** _He inhaled deeply to guess the source. Severus coughed uncontrollably as the scent entered his lungs._**

 ** _Finally succumbing to the incense of the candle, he fell from his chair unconscious from the heavy fumes._**

 ** _I was walking to ask Severus if I could borrow some ingredients for Dreamless Sleep Potion when I heard a thud inside the classroom._**

 ** _"Sir?" I knocked on the door and then opened it when there was no answer._**

 ** _I ran in when I found him sprawled on the floor next to the desk._**

 ** _The candle that was burning caught my attention and I blew it out._**

 ** _I knelt down by the Potions Master who was unresponsive. He seemed dead._**

 ** _I placed my lips to his and gave him a quick breath followed by three presses to his chest._**

 ** _On the second breath I forced into his lungs, a piercing gasp filled the room._**

 ** _Onyx eyes flew open, peering at me. The black haired man wheezed harshly and coughed loudly._**

 ** _"What do you want, Miss Broadway?" He sneered at me. "To take more of my ingredients?"_**

 ** _Severus stood, hovering over me._**

 ** _I looked up at him in shock. "Are you quite alright, sir?"_**

 ** _The raven haired man wheezed again and coughed. He turned his back to me as I stood up,_** ** _too._**

 ** _Severus coughed forcefully until his lungs were cleared of the candle smoke._**

 ** _"I came to ask nicely, sir." I said softly. "I'm glad you are ok, but I didn't come to take anything."_**

 ** _Severus coughed again. He sighed deeply, facing me again. "Very well, I shall take you to the storeroom. There shall be more ingredients there."_**

 ** _I nodded._**

 ** _"What was that candle?"_**

 ** _Severus took a deep breath and sighed from his lungs. "It must have been a stray poisonous candle. I did not bother to check before lighting it. It can kill, if exposed to long enough."_**

 ** _"Are you saying that you could've died?"_**

 ** _He gave me a look of gratitude. "Yes."_**

 ** _Severus sighed as we walked the corridors. "I am being rather generous by allowing you to use these ingredients. Let us call it even, Miss Broadway."_**

 ** _"Thank you."_**

 ** _Severus smirked. "You've very welcome for saving my life."_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Suddenly Severus began to cough deeply as we walked to the storeroom. He stopped in the corridor and brought a fist to his lips._**

 ** _He coughed loudly and sharply a few times. The sound from his lungs was as a howling wind blasting through them as the harsh air was forced in and out of his lungs quickly._**

 ** _Severus recovered from the severe coughing and cleared his lungs deeply, a piercing rumble as the storm in his lungs ended._**

 ** _He inhaled deeply and sighed slowly from his lungs._**

 ** _"That sounded dreadful, sir."_**

 ** _Severus sighed deeply. "It was rather unpleasant, Miss Broadway."_**

 ** _He coughed loudly._**

 ** _"I thought you were fine, sir."_**

 ** _"Seeing as the fumes I inhaled were poisonous...obviously I will cough, Miss Broadway."_**

 ** _"You could die..."_**

 ** _Severus gazed intently at me. "I shall be fine, child."_**

 ** _He sighed and continued to walk to the storeroom._**

 ** _We walked the rest of the way in awkward silence._**

 ** _I heard Severus take in a deep breath and sigh it from his lungs as we entered the storeroom._**

 ** _"Now...Miss Broadway, please remind me of which ingredients you desire to take." He said softly, a stoic expression on his face._**

 ** _"Flobberworm Mucus, lavender, Valerian sprigs and Standard Ingredient."_**

 ** _Severus nodded and went to look through the jars on the shelves._**

 ** _He approached me once he had gathered them and handed them over._**

 ** _"Thank you, sir."_**

 ** _"You are very welcome of course, Miss Broadway. Now you may brew these in class or privately in my classroom is you wish." Severus raised an eyebrow._**

 ** _I nodded. "I will brew it during study hours, sir."_**


End file.
